


Friends

by SouthForWinter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthForWinter/pseuds/SouthForWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina changes her mind about her plans to seduce David during the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> From the first EC week. Though this one is only an EC friendship, it was one of my favorites to write.

Regina woke with confusion. She felt stiff and sore, and as the haze of sleep began to fade, she realized she was in her living room. There were a few dying embers left in the fireplace in front of her, and sunlight streamed in through the curtains off to the left.

She felt an arm around her shoulders and it took her a second to process that the cushion under her head was a lap, not a throw pillow.

The foreign arm slid away as she sat up, rubbing her eyes and taking stock of her surroundings.

David was still fast asleep, head back against the couch cushions, looking somewhat uncomfortable, but peaceful nonetheless.

Their dinner had been pleasant. More than pleasant. She'd found herself in the company of someone she truly enjoyed for the first time in many, many years (barring Henry of course), and when the time had come for her to put her plan into action, she found she couldn't bring herself to do it. Seducing him had suddenly felt wrong, and she realized she was afraid to lose the easy camaraderie that had formed throughout the evening.

Instead, they'd ended up simply talking, and they'd continued well into the evening, pausing only briefly when an exhausted Henry had come home from dinner with Archie and an evening spent with Emma. Regina had made quick work of seeing him off to bed before returning to the living room with David.

He'd talked about the downfall of his relationships, his coma, how odd everything still felt, and how bizarre it was to remember not remembering. She'd surprised even herself when she'd told him of her problems with Henry, how she feared he was drifting further and further away, how difficult it had been at times raising him alone, and most vulnerably, how lonely she sometimes found herself.

At some point, they'd realized it was past one, and instead of sending David back to Granny's where he was currently residing, Regina had offered him the guest room. She'd even managed to dig up a pair of Graham's pajama pants which had been left at some point over the years (though the occasions he'd actually worn them were few and far between).

With David in his t-shirt and the sleep pants, and Regina changed into her silk pajama set, they'd considered calling it a night, but instead found themselves back on the couch, chatting more over small glasses of cider.

Where apparently they'd fallen asleep.

Regina stood and stretched slowly, working out the kinks of falling asleep in such a position. She put the cider away and then returned for the empty glasses, adding them to the sink full of dirty dishes from the night before. At least she'd had them soaking – they'd be a nightmare otherwise. She worked her way through them, careful not to make too much noise as she cleaned and put them all away.

Glancing out the window, she saw the sky was a bright grey, promising rain later on, and she felt the morning chill. Knowing they'd both need to be at work later that morning, she at least started a batch of coffee for them. While she waited, she retrieved her robe from upstairs before starting another fire, taking extra care not to wake David in the process.

It was as she was pouring the first mug of coffee that he shuffled into the kitchen, hair comically ruffled in back where he'd been leaning against the couch, and squinting blearily, though he smiled when she looked over.

"Morning," he greeted sleepily.

"Morning." She cringed lightly, holding out the full coffee mug to him. "When I offered you the guest room, I was thinking I was saving you from another night on those ancient relics they call beds at Granny's, not condemning you to a night on the couch."

He shook his head, grinning adorably even as he stretched awkwardly to the side in an attempt to straighten out his spine. "I didn't mind." He took a sip from the mug and sighed happily. "Besides – they don't serve coffee that tastes this good."

"Well, I could make us something for breakfast if you'd like something before work."

He glanced at the clock on the stove and blinked. "How are you even awake this early in the morning? We were up most of the night, and the smell of coffee was the only thing to get me out of bed. Well…off the couch," he chuckled.

Regina smiled. "It comes from years of being a mother. Not much sleep, and the need to always be up early."

He nodded. "While I appreciate the offer, I'm not much on early breakfasts. Mostly just coffee unless I have a few extra hours. But don't let me stop you from having breakfast yourself."

"No." She finished pouring her own mug. "I'm the same. I usually only make Henry something in the mornings. I'll start something a little later when he wakes up."

"Mom?"

Henry came into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes and frowning at the sight of David standing there in pajamas.

"Henry. I'm surprised you're awake, you had a late night last night."

Ignoring her, Henry tried to remember if he'd seen David when he'd come in the night before, but he'd been so tired. "What are you doing here?" he asked the man in confusion.

"Your mom had me over for dinner and graciously offered me a place to sleep when it got late. It's a shame you weren't there to join us, she made a lasagna unparalleled by any I've ever tried."

"Yeah, I've had it," Henry said, confusion growing. "Why were you here for dinner?"

"David helped me out yesterday when the car died. I offered him dinner as payment."

"Well, and we're friends," David pointed out easily.

Regina looked over at him in surprise, managing to swallow the question 'We are?'

That sounded nice. Friends. Kathryn had called her a friend, but well…recent events had her distancing herself from that relationship, not that Kathryn had any reason to suspect her involvement.

"Honey, why don't you go shower while I cook you some breakfast?" she suggested, wanting to end the awkward moment.

Taking one last suspicious glance between the two adults, Henry turned on his heel and left the room.

"I suppose I'd better be going as well," David sighed. "Early day and all."

"I'm sorry I kept you up so late," she apologized, grateful they'd only had a very small amount to drink. No hangovers to contend with.

"Don't be. I enjoyed it. I didn't realize how much I missed having someone to talk to like that."

She looked down shyly. And since when was she shy?! She busied herself with Henry's breakfast while David changed and was done by the time he reappeared, looking much more awake.

She walked him to the door.

"Thank you again for last night," he told her.

"It was nothing," she waved off, feeling even more vulnerable in the light of day.

"No it wasn't," he told her sincerely, and she tightened her robe around her in an effort to feel a little less exposed. "You're a wonderful mother and a wonderful friend, I consider myself lucky. And you don't have to be lonely, Regina. I'm more than willing to listen whenever you need to talk."

With that he leaned in, kissing her temple before heading down the walkway. He turned halfway to give her a smile and a wave – one she somehow managed to return as she stood staring after him in shock.

And for the first time since Henry had found that horrible book, she felt a little less empty.


End file.
